Драбблы по FMA
by JamieBradley
Summary: Драбблы для FMA One String Fest и FMA kink fest. Персонажи принадлежат Аракаве. 1-Бреда, биография 2-Риза/команда Мустанга, новогодний вечер 3-ХавокАй, извини 4-Майлз, Оливия, назначение 5-НГ для Алисии 6-МайЛивия, воздыхатель 7-Мустанг, Хьюз, Кимбли, фейерверки 8-МайЛивия, чудеса 9-комплимент для Ризы 10-Мустанг,Хавок-отбить Грэйсию 11-ХавокАй, свидание 12-Рой/Риза/Эд, омела
1. Хейман Бреда - биография

IV-29. Хейманс Бреда. "Краткая биография?"

358 слов

Бумаги для перевода в Централ уже должны были быть на столе у Груммана, когда обнаружилось, что в личном деле Бреды отсутствует автобиография. Хоукай вручила ему бланк и велела исправить недоразумение в ближайшие полчаса. Хейман заполнил сведения о семье, дате и месте рождения и задумался.

_Краткая биография? В 1904 году поступил в военную академию Восточного округа._

Там Бреда познакомился с Хавоком. _Закончил академию в 1908 году с отличием._

Джин с трудом переходил с курса на курс, но на стрельбах и полигоне был лучшим на курсе и в академии. Первый по всем предметам, на огневой и физической подготовке Бреда плелся в хвосте группы. На выпускном экзамене Хавок протащил его по полигону в буквальном смысле за руку, а при выходе на финишную прямую придал ускорение хорошим пинком. Бреда прошел испытание вторым, Джин - третьим. На стрельбах они оказались в соседних боксах, Хейман отстрелялся первым – три в мишень, четыре мимо. Подошедший куратор радостно сказал: «Всегда бы так, Бреда!». Он обернулся: в мишени неожиданно оказалось шесть дырок, три из которых аккуратно расположились прямо в центре. Результат Хавока был 4 в яблочко, 3 мимо мишени. «Не мой день», - сказал Джин куратору и подмигнул Хейману.

_Присвоено звание «младший лейтенант», направлен для прохождения службы в штаб Восточного округа._ Он до сих пор помнит выпускной и облегчение, настигшее его, едва прозвучало слово «штаб». Новоиспеченный младший лейтенант Хавок был отправлен в Ишвар. Спустя полгода на фронт прибыли государственные алхимики, а вместе с ними высшее командование и, неожиданно сам для себя, Бреда.

_Назначен адъютантом генерал-лейтенанта Хакуро в 1909 году._ Хакуро заведовал трибуналом, суды проводились быстро, обычный приговор – расстрел. А потом Бреда встретил Джина, вернее тот сам его нашел. Неожиданно повзрослевший, с перевязанной головой и с сигаретой в зубах. Совершенно незнакомый. Вместо приветствия Хавок сказал: «Завтра вам принесут дело прапорщика Л. Он – мой подчиненный. У него двое детей дома, жена умерла». Докурил сигарету в молчании и ушел. Дело прапорщика Л. благополучно потерялось.

_Подал рапорт с прошением о переводе на фронт._ Четыре месяца ада и победа, поезд до Ист-сити, работа в штабе, перевод Хавока в команду Мустанга…

- Что это, младший лейтенант Бреда? – вывел его из раздумий голос Хоукай.

Хейман посмотрел на свою писанину. Посредине листа его размашистым почерком было выведено: «Во всем виноват Хавок».


	2. Риза - команда Мустанга

XVIII-17. Риза, команда Мустанга. На вечеринку по случаю Нового Года Риза приходит в сногсшибательном платье, затмевая всех немногочисленных девушек. Мужчины наперебой приглашают ее на танец, что вызывает ревность у сослуживцев. А-

342 слова

Мустанг на новогодний вечер опоздал. Его спутница, девушка с красивым цветочным именем (то ли Роза, то ли Лилия - он не запомнил) и хорошей родословной (внучка министра финансов), считала, что приходить на бал ровно к открытию - дурной тон. Поэтому вид сбившихся тесной группой у стены подчиненных с самыми хмурыми выражениями лиц привел его в недоумение. Недоумение переросло в легкую тревогу, когда он понял, что отсутствует Хоукай. Дождавшись, что "цветочек" отправится попудрить носик, полковник быстрым шагом направился к команде.

- Что случилось и где старший лейтенант? - поздоровался он, в то время как легкая тревога сменялась чувством незамутненной паники. Не то что бы он был склонен подозревать самое худшее, но когда скромняга Фьюри выглядит так, словно жаждет чьей-то крови, невольно начинаешь задумываться о том, что близится конец света.

- Эх, полковник, полковник, - печально откликнулся Хавок, - что же вы не досмотрели?

Мустанг похолодел.

- Где Хоукай? - спросил он, чувствуя, как закололо в левой части грудной клетки. Бреда указал куда-то в толпу танцующих.

Рой отказывался верить своим глазам – Риза Хоукай, только что закончившая танцевать с каким-то хлыщом, принимала приглашение от следующего, но самое главное...

- Что. На. Ней. Одето?!

- Платье, сэр, - высказался Фарман, - если точнее, мини-платье.

- А ножки у старшего лейтенанта хороши, - вздохнул Хавок.

- Отставить «ножки». Бреда и Фьюри, организуйте временную оперативную базу на пятерых в районе дислокации тяжелых алкогольных напитков, - оба быстро отдали честь и испарилась по направлению к столикам. Тут Мустанг заметил приближение своей спутницы и, подтолкнув оставшегося младшего лейтенанта в том направлении, приказал: - Хавок, вы меня прикроете. Фарман, осуществляете поддержку операции.

И натянув свои знаменитые перчатки, полковник ринулся в бой, вернее в толпу развлекающихся парочек.

Пять минут спустя Рой спокойно танцевал со своей Лилией (или Маргаритой?), Риза сидела за одним столиком с его остальной командой, окруженная верными людьми полковника. Когда же какой-то несчастный все-таки осмелился подойти и пригласить старшего лейтенанта на танец, навстречу ему поднялись четверо мужчин и в едином порыве воскликнули:

- Она не танцует!

" Пожалуй, в план с мини-юбками следует внести как минимум одно исключение", - подумал Мустанг.


	3. ХавокАй - Извини

XVII-40. Риза/Хавок. Они учились вместе в одном университете, встречались. После Ишвара встретиться в команде Мустанга. "Извини, сейчас у меня другая цель"

529 слов

- Риза.

- Вам знакомо понятие субординации, младший лейтенант Хавок?

_Не смотри на меня, здесь нет Ризы, только старший лейтенант Хоукай. Юная милая девочка Риза умерла в пожарах Ишвара, погибла от шальной пули, истекла кровью от незаживающей раны. Не смотри на меня!_

Он нервно вытряхивает сигарету из пачки, и этот незнакомый жест помогает ей собраться, в конце концов, это тоже уже не Джин. Джин не курил, Джин улыбался искренне, у Джина смеялись глаза. Где и когда умер наивный юноша, сбежавший из академии, чтобы проводить ее в Ишвар? Что случилось с мальчиком, который, ужасно смущаясь, дарил ей цветы и приглашал в кино?

- Мне знакомо понятие субординации, Риза.

Она окидывает взглядом комнату: Мустанг задержал у себя Фармана, и потому здесь только они и Бреда. Бреда, который и так все знает, но старательно делает вид, что ничего не слышит, распаковывая свои вещи.

- Я была бы вам признательна, младший лейтенант Хавок, если бы вы впредь курили только в комнате отдыха. Если хотите, я покажу вам, где она находится.

На его лице расцветает та, уже почти забытая ей, улыбка. "Это несправедливо", - думает она, - "он не имеет права улыбаться так, как улыбался Джин, как будто ничего не случилось, как будто мы просто встретились после каникул". Она кипит от ярости, когда захлопывает за ними дверь, она уже открывает рот, чтобы... Его объятия почти такие же, только теперь ее макушка даже не достает до его плеча. Он пахнет почти также, правда теперь в его одежду и кожу впитался и горький запах табака. И ей почти это нравится, но она с силой отталкивает его от себя.

- Риза, скажи, что я сделал не так. Почему ты ни разу мне написала? Клянусь, я писал тебе каждые две недели.

Она знает, она получала его письма в простых белых конвертах и, не читая, сжигала их.

- Я тебя искал, я из кожи вон лез, чтобы оказаться здесь.

Она знает, она читала его дело.

- Не молчи, Риза! Я люб...

Она затыкает ему рот рукой. В его глазах что-то неуловимо меняется, он отводит ее руку и закуривает.

- В прошлый раз ты заставила меня замолчать поцелуем. Тогда ты сказала, что боишься ехать в Ишвар, что хочешь уйти из армии, что хочешь просто быть счастлива. Ты хочешь этого сейчас?

Пусть в нем и мало что осталось от того прежнего Джина, он до сих пор ведет себя так, словно он старше ее, а не наоборот. Но она тоже повзрослела, и поэтому, хоть она и смотрит в пол, но спокойно говорит:

- Извини, сейчас у меня другая цель.

- Спасибо, что показали мне комнату отдыха, старший лейтенант Хоукай, - говорит он. Она смотрит на него, и это уже не Джин, это младший лейтенант Хавок. И, если не вглядываться ему в глаза, можно подумать, что он улыбается, когда протягивает ей руку и говорит:

- Зовите меня Хавок.

Она автоматически делает ответный жест, только чтобы обнаружить, что он вкладывает в ее ладонь что-то маленькое и круглое.

- Вы обронили, - говорит он, сжимая ее руку в кулак, прежде чем выскочить за дверь. Она еще несколько минут стоит, боясь разжать пальцы. Ей кажется, что она ошиблась, и добрый, наивный, любящий ее юноша Джин скончался только что у нее на руках, вырвав из груди собственное сердце.


	4. Майлз, Оливия - Назначение адъютантом

XIX-23. Майлз, Оливия. Назначение на должность адъютанта и/или приказ о переводе в Бриггс.

Курсивом выделены мысли Майлза.

_430 слов_

Капитан Майлз передернул плечами не столько от мороза, сколько от презрения к жалкому майоришке, что даже боялся посмотреть ему в лицо. _Словно ждет, что я сейчас нападу на него. Черт, как же все-таки холодно..._

- Вы прибыли очень вовремя. Бригадный генерал Армстронг остался недавно без адъютанта, да и многие офицеры Бриггса пострадали в последней стычке с Драхмой. Если вас выберут...

_Что значит "выберут"? Ишварит в роли адъютанта генерала, шутить изволите? _

Тут дверь распахнулась, и огромный медведеобразный офицер, нагнув голову, протиснулся в дверь. Майлз не повел и бровью, а вот хозяин кабинета побледнел.

- Генерал Армстронг ожидает новобранцев, - прорычал вошедший.

- Да-да, сейчас, - промямлил майор, подхватывая какие-то папки и делая знак Майлзу следовать за ним.

Вскоре он оказался в тесном помещении, до отказа забитом офицерами. Большинство нервничало и тряслось. _От холода или от ужаса_? Стояла гробовая тишина. Медведь открывал двери, рычал фамилию очередного претендента, который возвращался обратно весьма потрепанный через пару минут. Одного из офицеров медведь в буквальном смысле выкинул меньше чем через минуту, еще один вышел весь в крови. _Судя по всему, генерал - вспыльчивый парень._

- Майлз! - рявкнул гигант, и он сделал шаг в приоткрытую дверь, автоматически прошел вперед, остановился перед генералом, отдал честь. Бригадный генерал Армстронг оказался женщиной, она сидела, закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки на груди, большая часть ее лица скрыта копной пшеничных волос. _У создателя определенно есть чувство юмора, если он решил сделать меня экзотической куклой этой блондинки._ Один голубой глаз внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы, пока майор перечислял послужной список Майлза. _Красивая._

- И как вам здесь после юга? Не холодно? - пухлые губы тронула кривая усмешка.

- Нормально. _В прочем от теплой шинели я бы не отказался._

Она поднялась на ноги, одним быстрым движением вытащила из ножен клинок и приставила к его горлу. _Вот так сразу, без предварительных ласк, я очарован..._

- Вы что меня не боитесь, капитан?

Майлз стянул с лица очки.

- А вы меня, генерал?

На ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, зато кончик меча скользнул по его шее. _Я уже брился, детка._

- В Бриггсе бахвальство вам не поможет. В Бриггсе выживают сильнейшие.

- Я выживу. _Если меня не прикончат за красные глаза, смуглую кожу и белые волосы._

Меч вернулся в ножны.

- Он мне подходит. Готовьте приказ, - это она майору. - Букканир, достаньте шинель для моего нового адъютанта.

_Да! Я люблю тебя, детка! _Медведь скрылся за дверями. Генерал Армстронг заняла свое место.

- Не стойте столбом, Майлз, берите список и зовите следующего. У нас сегодня еще много работы.

_Интересно, сколько я проживу, если сделаю ей предложение прямо здесь и сейчас?_


	5. Новый Год для Алисии

XVIII-2. Рой, Риза, Хьюз, Гресия, Алисия. Хьюз пригласил Роя и Ризу в гости на Новый Год и попросил сыграть роль Деда Мороза и Снегурочки, что бы порадовать дочь. Н!

342 слова

Риза была близка к тому, чтобы вытащить пистолет, спрятанный под костюмом. Останавливало только то, что Грейсии все-таки еще было рано становиться вдовой. Да и экзекуция двух мужчин - не самое лучшее новогоднее шоу для малолетней Алисии. Если бы Хоукай знала, во что выльется просьба Хьюза изобразить Снегурочку "всего-то на полчаса", она ни за что бы не согласилась.

А начиналось все довольно мирно. После работы Хоукай отправилась к себе, чтобы покормить и оставить Хаяте. Когда она добралась до Хьюзов, то обнаружила весьма пьяного Мустанга в компании не более трезвого хозяина дома. Оказалось, Алисия с самого утра устроила под дверью наблюдательный пост, дабы не пропустить приход Деда Мороза. Поэтому Мустанг зайти не мог, а Хьюз составил ему компанию. На улице было холодно, и согреться они решили известным способом. Согревались, по всей видимости, очень активно. Во всяком случае, встать на ноги мужчины смогли, только крепко держась друг за друга.

Когда костюмы были одеты, и Снегурочка на своих мужественных плечах внесла двух бессознательных мужчин в дом, начался звездный час Алисии.

Риза хорошо относилась к детям. Риза считала себя человеком с ангельским терпением. Она никак не ожидала, что до границы ее выдержки одна маленькая девочка доберется быстрее, чем ленивый начальник, нервный Элрик, любвеобильный Хавок, вечно жующий Бреда, азартный Фарман и Фьюри с очередным питомцем вместе взятые. А уж увидеть Грейсию с нервно дергающимся глазом было все равно, что увидеть Альфонса, спокойно проходящего мимо очередного котенка. Виной всему был Хьюз. Пьяный Хьюз аплодировал дочке, Хьюз просил Алисию спеть еще "вот ту песенку", и рассказать "его любимый стишок", и станцевать тот танец, что "так удался ей на утреннике", и... В общем, Хьюз не спешил прислушиваться к голосу разума в лице жены, а Алисия старалась для любимого папочки и Деда Мороза.

Два часа спустя, когда репертуар Алисии наконец-то исчерпал себя, пора было переходить к следующему номеру новогодней программы. Маэс занял исходную позицию. Грейсия и Риза старательно таскали Мустанга вокруг елочки в подобии хоровода.

- Раз, два, три, елочка гори! - допели женщины песню.

И, прежде чем Хьюз успел включить гирлянду, Мустанг выставил вперед руку в белой перчатке и щелкнул пальцами...


	6. МайЛив - Экзотический воздыхатель

XVIII-27. Майлз/Оливия. Писать генералу весь год любовные анонимные письма и в Новый год попасться с поличным. "Вот какие экзотические воздыхатели пошли." H!

189 слов

- Какие нынче экзотические воздыхатели пошли.

Майлз замер на месте преступления, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. Знал ведь, что не стоит идти в кабинет генерала сразу после праздника, но написанное письмо жгло карман, а количество выпитого придавало ненужной храбрости.

Теперь несчастное послание, двенадцатое за год, лежало на столе, а адресат стояла в дверях с обнаженным клинком.

Над первым из писем Оливия посмеялась, второму удивилась, третье выкинула в мусорную корзину, четвертое проигнорировала, пятое ее взбесило, после шестого она приняла решение выследить таинственного поклонника. Но тот был неуловим. Наконец, в новогоднюю ночь Оливия решила использовать ловушку, секрет устройства которой передавался в роду Армстронгов из поколения в поколение.

Майлз с тоской подумал, что отпираться бесполезно. В костюме Санта Клауса он сегодня был один. Да и красными глазами в форте больше никто похвастаться не мог. Оливия захлопнула дверь и пересекла комнату.

- Сядь, - приказала генерал Армстронг, подтолкнув к Майлзу кресло, и тот беззвучно повиновался, размышляя о том, казнит ли его генерал или попросту кастрирует. Первый вариант все же был предпочтительней.

- Итак, Санта, - протянула Оливия, устраиваясь на коленях своего адъютанта, - ты уже в курсе, что я плохо вела себя весь этот год?


	7. Мустанг, Хьюз, Кимбли - Фейерверки

XVIII-34. Рой, Хьюз, Кимбли. Военная академия. "Так, ну а теперь бабахнем!" "Мустанг, я со своими фейерверками и без тебя управлюсь!"

49 слов

- Так, ну а теперь бабахнем! - воскликнул Рой, предвкушающе потирая руки.

- Мустанг, я со своими фейерверками и без тебя управлюсь! - возмутился Кимбли. - Убери отсюда свои зажигалки!

- Парни, не ссорьтесь, - вмешался миротворец Хьюз, доставая припрятанную бутылку коньяка. - Вначале бабахнем по 50, а потом уже фейерверки.


	8. МайЛив - Вы все еще верите в чудеса?

XVIII-3. Майлз |(/) Оливия. В новогоднюю ночь на границе были пойманы несколько драхмийских шпионов. "Вы все еще верите в чудеса?" А+

245 слов

- Почему именно сегодня? Не могли до завтра, что ли, потерпеть, - Майлз не замечает, что последнюю мысль произносит вслух.

- Вы все еще верите в чудеса? - Оливия стягивает с рук перчатки, когда-то белые, сейчас красные от крови, красные как его глаза, красные как вино в двух бокалах, забытых на ее столе. Два часа преследования по морозу, сессия пыток, в надежде вытряхнуть из нарушителей границы хоть какую-то информацию, а над лесом уже занимается красный рассвет. За 10 лет, что он служит в Бриггсе, он постиг искусство причинения невыносимой боли в совершенстве. "Сволочная работа", - думает Майлз, он предпочитает убивать мгновенно. Он думает о жене, которая уже, наверное, легла спать, не дождавшись своего мужа и в новогоднюю ночь, как и много раз до этого. Его жена не имеет ни малейшего представления, как омерзительно кричат его жертвы, когда он обнажает их красное мясо. Нет, это не работа. На работе бывают выходные, на работе бывают увольнительные по праздникам. Это образ жизни. Адъютант генерала Армстронг, ее личный дознаватель и палач, майор Майлз лучше всех знает: в Бриггсе выживают сильнейшие и живут убийцы.

- Нет. Нет, уже не верю, - отвечает он, протягивая Оливии пару чистых перчаток. - А вы, генерал?

Ее ладонь застывает в его руке, а Майлз смотрит на ее губы, такие же красные, как пятна на снегу, и ему кажется, что сейчас она улыбнется. Но мгновение спустя Армстронг отворачивается, сжимая перчатки в кулаке.

- Возвращаемся в Бриггс, - командует она.

Чудес не бывает. Оливия предпочитает другой оттенок красного.


	9. Риза, Фьюри, Хавок - комплимент

XVIII-14. Военные Штаба. Новогодняя вечеринка. Мужчины отпускают комплименты женщинам. "Лейтенант, Вы такая красивая! Как новогодняя елка!" H!

73 слова

- Лейтенант, вы такая красивая! Как... как новогодняя елка! - выпалил покрасневший Каин.

"Ой, дурак",- подумал Хавок, потративший последние два часа на обучение сержанта тонкой науке обольщения женщин. Он совсем не это имел в виду, когда предлагал сравнить девушку с чем-нибудь ярким и притягательным.

- Спасибо, Фьюри. Вы не подскажете мне, кто научил вас этому тонкому комплименту?

В голосе Хоукай слышались стальные нотки, и, не дожидаясь ответа сержанта, Джин зигзагами понесся на выход.


	10. Мустанг, Хьюз, Хавок - отбить Грэйсию

VII-12. Хьюз, Рой, Хавок. "Полковник, а вы никогда не думали отбивать у капитана Хьюза Грейсию?" H!

113 слов

- Полковник, а вы никогда не думали отбить у майора Хьюза Грейсию? - спросил Хавок.

- Нет, скорее я пытался отбить Хьюза у Грейсии, - ответил полупьяный Мустанг, с грустью вспоминая те веселые деньки, когда по кабакам он ходил в компании Маэса. Сейчас же приходилось довольствоваться обществом младшего лейтенанта.

- В смысле? - не понял Джин.

- В прямом. Хорошо, что сейчас у меня есть ты, - и Мустанг опустил свою руку на плечо лейтенанта. Джин занервничал.

- Эм, полковник, я вообще-то девушек люблю.

- Это поправимо, - ответил Мустанг, потерявший нить разговора. Хавок упал со стула.

Два дня спустя в кабинет полковника заглянул необычно тихий Хьюз.

- Послушай, Рой, тут такие слухи ходят...


	11. ХавокАй - хвастаться свиданием

XIX-4. Хавок/Риза. Хвастаться перед лейтенантом последним свиданием. "Эй, лейтенант, все в порядке?" "Да-да, так как, ты сказал, ее зовут?" "А что?" "Я к ней в гости наведаюсь"

99 слов

- ...и она согласилась. Эй, лейтенант, все в порядке? - Хавок подобрал с пола оброненный патрон.

- Да-да, так как, ты сказал, ее зовут? - Хоукай отобрала патрон и отправила его в барабан.

- А что? - Жан с удивлением наблюдал, как подрагивают руки вечно невозмутимой Ризы.

- Я к ней в гости наведаюсь, - старший лейтенант взвела курок и прицелилась.

Все шесть пуль прошили центр мишени.

- Так какое у нее имя? - повторила она вопрос, начиная заряжать барабан по новой.

Ее руки остановили большие и теплые ладони.

- А что если я не был вчера на свидании, Хоукай?


	12. РойРизаЭд - под омелой

XVIII-23. Рой/Риза/Эд. После празднования Нового Года собираться выходить из бара, увидеть весящую над дверью веточку омелы, обоюдное замешательство. H!

_51 слово_

Рой не собирался уступать коротышке право поцеловать Ризу. Это было священное право полковника, и точка.

- Младшие по званию должны уступать старшим, - заявил Мустанг. Цельнометаллический покраснел и уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать свое мнение, когда Хоукай индифферентно пожала плечами и сделала шаг назад.

- Разумеется, я уступлю** майору** Элрику, полковник.


End file.
